


Однострочники 19.6 Рожки и хвост

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horny Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: У Сэма в результате проклятия на Новый год/Рождество появляются оленьи рожки и хвостик. Он из-за этого комплексует и пытается их спрятать, а Дину очень нравится.





	Однострочники 19.6 Рожки и хвост

С возрастом они становились всё круче. Если игнорировать кислую физиономию мелкого, то можно представить горделиво задравшего морду оленя. Или лося. С каждым годом развилок всё больше, лопасти шире, роскошная корона всё тяжелее. Сэм же не видел ничего хорошего в застревании в узких дверях и двух неделях изображения рехнувшегося поклонника Рождества, маскирующегося под Рудольфа. И демонстративно бесился. А уж сколько усилий приложил, чтобы избавиться от шерсти и ороговевших копытами ногтей... Дин помогал, хоть и не видел ничего страшного в каштановой шелковистой шкуре. Хвост и рога, к раздражению Сэма, лечению не поддавались.

Зато Дин их любил. 

Во-первых, две недели законного отпуска в любой заварушке. Перед развесистым достоинством Сэма даже демоны пасовали, рожки хоть и не родные, но пользоваться мелкий ими умел и не стеснялся. Хотя большая часть их схваток в канун Сочельника заканчивалась демонстрацией его королевской грации и признанием противником своей внезапной психической неустойчивости.

Во вторых, пока у Сэма нагружена шея, и канатами натягиваются мышцы спины, он требует ласки. На время забываются все причины, почему им надо меняться.

И в третьих. Пушистый и длинный олений хвост выдаёт все желания Сэмми быстрее, чем он успевает их скрыть. Вот сейчас, чуть приподнялся и выгнулся, оттягивая спортивные штаны, а волоски в основании уже встали дыбом. Сейчас положи руку ему на поясницу - прогнётся и заскулит, а хвост распушится как беличий и затрепещет. 

Дин коснулся колючей шерстки у основания, Сэм загудел:

\- Ненавижу.

Дин приспустил ему штаны, помог пристроить рога поудобнее и удостоверился, что стояк у Сэма не дремлет и готов к подвигам не меньше хвоста. Втиснулся почти на сухую в расслабленное тело и прошептал:

\- О-бо-жа-а-ешь.

Ему ли не знать, что рецепт полного избавления от напасти давно лежит у Сэма на столе.


End file.
